Gravity Falls
Gravity Falls is an animated series created by Alex Hirsch. It was set to premiere on Disney Channel in spring 2012, but previewed on June 15 and officially premiered on June 29. The show was moved to Disney XD in 2014.http://www.disneydreaming.com/2010/12/14/disney-channel-orders-new-show-gravity-falls/ The show was moved to Disney XD in 2014. Though the second season premiered on August 1, 2014 on Disney Channel and the rest of the episodes will air on Disney XD first before airing on Disney Channel. Plot The show will follow the adventures of twin brother and sister Dipper and Mabel Pines, whose summer plans are ruined when their parents ship them off to their Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Grunkle Stan is an old man who lives in Gravity Falls and runs the Mystery Shack, a gift shop nestled in Gravity Falls along with employees Soos (janitor), and Wendy (cashier). The two work there for the summer, and when Dipper goes to put up advertisement signs in the woods, he finds a mysterious book called 3, which holds all the secrets to Gravity Falls. The wholes summer, Dipper and Mabel encounter lots of scary things, such as alive wax figures, gnomes who throw up rainbows, and ghosts who live in an abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn. Characters 'Main Characters' Dipper Pines -''' Dipper Pines is sister to Mabel Pines and lives with Great Uncle Stan for the summer in Gravity Falls, after their summer plans are ruined. He finds a mysterious book in the woods called 3, and keeps it to uncover the secrets of Gravity Falls. He has a long crush on Wendy, and stays awake all night thinking about her. Dipper Pines is played by Jason Ritter. 'Mabel Pines '- Mabel Pines is brother to Dipper Pines and lives with Great Uncle Stan for the summer in Gravity Falls, after their summer plans are ruined. Mabel is known for doing crazy beauty things, such as bedazzling her face, curling her hair, wearing different sweatshirts, and eating a whole bottle of toothpaste. She also works with Dipper to find out what's going on in town. Mabel Pines is played by Kirsten Schaal. 'Grunkle Stanford (Stan) Pines - '''Grunkle Stan is the owner of the Mystery Shack and a failing wax museum. He lives there all by himself and is weird in some ways, after the first episode when he mysteriously goes into the vending machine with a hidden code. He is arch enemies with Lil' Gideon, after he moved into town. He is somewhat kooky. Grunkle Stan is played by the show's creator Alex Hirsch. '''Soos - '''Soos is the handyman at The Mystery Shack and also does crazy things like making a disco dome just by bedazzling his whole body and using a flashlight. He is known for discovering the hidden wax figueres in Grunkle Stan's house, after he found a doorknob while sweeping. Soos is played by the creator Alex Hirsch. '''Wendy - '''Wendy is a cashier at The Mystery Shack who is Dipper's crush. Wendy has broken up with seven boys, and seems to be a rulebreaker after claiming she can't reach the ads when she was reading a magazine. She mostly hangs out with her friends and is hardly seen in the show's main adventures. Wendy is played by Linda Cardellini. 'Recurring Characters Old Man McGucket - 'Old Man McGucket is the local Gravity Falls kook, after doing cocky things to embarrass the town, such as claiming there is a Gobblewonker in the lake, and claiming that the wax figures are alive, and there will be a wax man uprising. '''Toby Determined - '''Toby Determined is the writer of Gravity Falls Gossiper, a failing business that he thought he would recover by telling the story of the murder of Wax Stan, but he ended up being accused of murder. He is known to have a crush on news reporter Shandra Jimenez, and knows her phone number, after asking Dipper for his questions and remarks on Gravity Falls, Oregon. He once pulled out a Shandra Jimenez cardboard cut out according to security cameras from his building, and started kissing it repeatedly, and calling it Shandra. Gregg Turkinton plays Toby Determined. '''Sheriff Blubs - '''Sheriff Blubs is a lazy police officer who patrols along Gravity Falls deeming every case unsolvable, and going to lunch instead. He is partners with Deputy Durland, and has spat out hot coffee in his face twice in their patrol car. He leaves cases behind to do crazy things, such as watch someone put a whole cantaloupe in their mouth. Kevin Michael Richardson portrays Sheriff Blubs. '''Deputy Durland - '''Deputy Durland is partners with Sheriff Blubs, and patrol around Gravity Falls saying every case is unsolvable just to get lunch. He calls Dipper "city boy" and tells him he's too young to do what they do. When accusing Toby Determined for murder, he was overexcited to use his stick to break things, such as a writing lamp of Toby's table. Deputy Durland is portrayed by Keith Ferguson. '''Lil' Gideon Gleeful - '''Gideon is a wicked child psychic who spends his time in his own Tent of Telepathy , giving psychology shows day and night. He is a big threat to Grunkle Stan and the Pines family, after Mabel broke his precious amulet. He plans to avenge them by using his hidden book 2, similar to Dipper's book 3. He thinks Mabel is the queen of his life, and everyone respects him dearly in town. He appears again in Irrational Treasure as a tomato farmer, who "drops" his tomatoes on Grunkle Stan while he's locked up. '''Pacifica Northwest '- Pacifica Northwest is the most popular girl in Gravity Falls who competed against Mabel for the party crown. She also appeared in Irrational Treasure finding out her great great grandfather Nathaniel Northwest was a fraud and didn't found Gravity Falls. She appeared again in Time Traveler's Pig, saying Mabel found her real twin, which was a small pig. '''Minor Characters '''Quentin Trembley - '''Quentin Trembley was the 8 1/2 president of the United States, known for putting babies for politics, banning pants, and being trapped in peanut brittle. He was replaced by Gravity Falls' fake founder Nathaniel Northwest. '''Blendin Blandin - '''A time traveler in Time Traveler's Pig that went back in time to stop important events from going completely wrong. He appears hidden in some of the episodes somewhere in the background. Voice cast Main cast *Jason Ritter as Dipper *Kristen Schaal as Mabel *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos *Linda Cardinelli as Wendy Corduroy *Thurop Van Orman as Gideon Gleeful References Category:Shows with wikis Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Animated television series Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney XD shows Category:Current Disney Shows Category:2012 Category:2012 debuts Category:2016 ended series